Our War, Our Fight, Our Family
by Mr. Butler
Summary: I'm a new Author and I present to you a new story. I took the 2003 version of how Martel escape but everything else will be from the 2009 version, abet with my own twist and turns. : Enjoy! FullMetal Alchemsit does not beling to me, nor do any of the characters under it.
1. Chapter 1

Cute was not always a word she would use to describe things or people, but for this situation it was "cute". She wondered to herself how long it would have taken to get seriously annoyed by the Elircs but to her surprise it was quite enjoyable. Perhaps it was the fact that Edward would always burst into some egomaniac when called "short" or "little" or any other descriptive word used for being below average height. Or rather perhaps it was the younger Elirc Alphonse who always comforted anything in need or hurt, like picking up stray animals and such. If it wasn't for the fact that Al was simply a soul trapped inside an armored body and Ed having only two limbs made of flesh and bone, they would have been simply two brothers living a happy life with one another.

She had no idea why she still chooses to be around them, but something pulled her towards them. She had a family once, well what she would consider a family, her old friends Roa and Dolceleto were one in a million along with the other Chimeras Greed had taken under his employment. Greed himself was nice, he treated them all like they were his most valuable possessions and it was until being around Greed did Martel realized that Greed did see them as his possessions. Some would have left such a being who viewed his friends as possessions but Greed wasn't one to be abusive or mistreating his friends. Well they all made snide remarks between one another and everyone did pull pranks, poor Dolceleto. . .

Tears fell and slid down the cool metallic body of Al, she was thankful that she was inside the armor body instead outside. No one could see her grief stricken face and tears running down her cheeks. Well she couldn't go outside even if she wanted to, she didn't want to, for they were in the presence of Major Armstrong and several other military officers and it would hard press for the Elrics to explain her to them. She had mostly ignored the proceedings from the Major, being once a part of the military herself she found proceedings and briefing s dull and boring unless it was dealing with her specifically and even then she gave only a fraction of her attention.

Major Armstrong sure loves to show off his body Martel thought, she had stretched her head up so she could catch a glimpse of what was happening and what was making Al and Ed slightly worried or rather frustrated. She moved back down and gave a small snicker before covering her mouth to stiff away any more giggles. She silently cursed herself for making noise and hoped that no one heard her.

For what it seemed as eternity the Elrics were able to move freely once again but Martel pressed her head close to Al's armor and heard another pair of footsteps behind them. _Well not entirely free I guess _Martel mused. Al and Ed made there into the hotel room and they slammed the door shut before the two officers could raise another question or inquire more information out of the two brothers. Before Al could possibly Martel launched herself out of Al's body and landed easily enough in front of him, hold his head up to him. "Sorry about that Al, I was getting cramps." Martel apologized.

"Ah it's okay, sorry that we couldn't get out talk with the Major done sooner, Ed wasn't exactly being cooperative," Al said, Martel gave a small grin and new that Al was smiling too.

Ed muttered something about not wanting to be told what to do before he could finish his rant two people suddenly appeared as the trio walked into the other room. She remembered them from their last encounter, the prince of Xing and his bodyguard La Fan. She turned to see Ed's shocked face and Al's stiffened appearance. They certainly weren't expecting to see the two of them in the hotel room.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Ed asked fiercely.

"Like I said before I'm here to seek a way to gain immortality and thus become Emperor of the Xing Empire . . . .and I was hungry." Ling answered rather calmly, somewhat thinking that Ed could provide answers for his problems. Well the food part was already answered as there were large amounts of plates infront of the Prince, several cleaned off of any food.

"Listen I don't have time for this, there is a lot of things I don't know yet and I would like to have some answers for, like where these Huumaclis come from and this Scar guys isn't helping with my mood either," Ed said, his mood still rather angry and his eyes were shooting daggers at Ling.

"Well why don't you set a trap for the both of them? Scar targets only state Alchemist so make yourself visible and that'll attract the other huumacilous and me and La Fan could help capture them," Ling explained.

"That sound good, but are you sure about this Ling? These guys are tough and. . ."Before Ed could finish his warning Ling interrupted him quickly.

"I have already made a promise that I'll become the next Emperor and save my clan, I will do anything to serve my people of Xing," Ling said, his voice stern and filled with boldness like any great leader.

Ed nodded and walked over to the table of food and sat down to eat what was left of Ling's meal, "Oh and Ed here's the bill for the room service." Ling said, giving the bill to Ed.

Ed's eyes scanned the paper and before anybody could do anything Ed kicked both of them outside yelling at Ling. "What kind of Prince smooches off his friends!" Ed yelled, not believing that the prince was this poor that he couldn't offered his own dinner.

Martel while simply grinned at what happened and gently laid her hand on Ed's shoulder, "Easy there Edward, the Prince will come through and possibly repay you when he becomes Emperor, he seems to be almost like you in that aspect of keeping his promise," Martel said.

Ed mumbled a "Yeah" but his eyes sparked in anger again, "I'm nothing like that obnoxious and lazy prince!" Ed said to his defense and Martel simply laughed and gave a nod to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Yes, Martel was beginning to find these brothers more and more "cute" as the more time she spent with them. She even began to wonder when the boy will recognize his interest with the Mechanic girl Wnry. She knew that that would be very fun to watch, with Ed's hothead nature of always being smart and strong-willed and Wnry's abusive nature wit the older Elirc brother and her deep sense of caring for every time the boy comeback with a new bruise or scar or damaged Automail. _The two of them will never admit their interest with one another_ Martel mused, her smile never fading as she slithered under the bed sheets to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Notes:Howdy Folks, I'll be hopefully be able to update this more often. With College and moving I've been in a bind. Please enjoy :)

**Chapter 2:**

Sleep was for the body to recuperate from the previous day, to relax the body and prepare for the next day but her dreams never allowed her body to truly rest. She remembered every moment that lead to Roa and Dolecleto's death. Why they asked for Al to protect her and get her far away from possible death was simply their testament of being close comrades at arms many years past and surviving the experimentation back at Lab 5 together. It was almost a moronic gesture, for how did those two expect Martel to live afterwards? How could she face the mirror knowing that her friends died without her help? Logically she knew that even with her abilities and skill it would have been all three of them dead instead of two, but what person would run away from their friends when in danger?

Those questions racked her mind as woke up the following morning. She simply poked at her food during the morning and both the Elric brothers seemed rather anxious to start off their plan. She offered a smile as Ed knew what needed to be done to grab Scar's attention. Martel moved over to Al and he lifted up his head and let Martel slither inside his body. She doubted he was getting use to having somebody inside his body but it was necessary. Well there was always the window I could have jumped out of Martel mused. But she didn't want to do that because she would miss the brother's interactions and moments. God knew that she would hate miss someone mistake Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist or some officer calling Ed short as well.

The trio walked out of the hotel and Ed quickly began to quickly set his plan into motion. Moving around the city, performing Alchemy for people with broken items or fixing public places. Everyone was cheering Ed's name as he performed a kind act after kind act for the people of Amestres. Martel snickered and knew what effect this would have on Ed's ego and self-image. But as the day worn on and Ed continued his Saint Edward act in the city Scar still hadn't shown up to try and kill the young Alchemist.

"You know I was part of the military years ago and one thing I didn't understand were the State Alchemist, how does one that sees the world as in order to create something, something of equal value must be given, and kill so many people during the Ishoval war? What did lives that they kill help create? Certainly not a better world." Martel asked, as though it sounded more so as a statement than anything else.

Al waited for some time, obviously not use to answering questions he had no idea how exactly to answer. "The war was-" Al was cut off when a lone figure stood ahead of them down the alley. There was no mistaking it, it was Scar at the end.

In a flash the older Elric began to set his plan into motion, attacking the Ishovalan Warrior. Martel admired the speed and agility Edward demonstrated but Scar's combat skill combined with his Destruction Alchemy, Ed needed every ounce of power he could muster. Al moved in, seeing his brother taking too many "close call" attacks and intervened before Scar could lay a possibly finishing blow at Ed. Their Alchemy was a terrifying display of power and strength, but that didn't force Martel to back off.

She tracked Scar's movement like a Hawk and jumped in, lashing out with her palm and struck Scar's forearm and sent his attack missing Al's metal body. His head turned quickly to face his third attacker and spoke, "Do not interfere, I am here doing God's judgment upon this Military Dogs. Killing them would be doing a kindness," Scar explained moving back, dodging one of Ed's Alchemy attack.

"Fat chance Ishovalan, you're not going to hurt these boys." Martel said, her voice holding determination and bravery.


End file.
